


In Love With the Sound of His Voice

by cx_shhhh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Business Trip, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like... no we don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx_shhhh/pseuds/cx_shhhh
Summary: Enjolras is away, and Grantaire can't sleep without his husband holding him. He'll have to make do without.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	In Love With the Sound of His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write domestic married fluff, and here it is. There is literally no other reason for this.

Grantaire hates it when his husband goes on business trips. The apartment seems so much emptier, he can’t be woken up with kisses and coffee—Enjolras makes the better coffee, he has to admit—the cats only provide so much warmth and comfort, and most importantly, Enjolras isn’t there at night to cuddle him until he falls asleep. Grantaire never realized how vital it was for his husband to be there in order to conquer his insomnia, and there is only so much he can do with listening to Debussy on loop.

It has been years since Grantaire didn’t need Enjolras to hold him in order to fall asleep. But then again, Joly and Bossuet and Musichetta had always cuddled him when he asked. Now, he’s staring up at the ceiling, still wide awake. When his husband isn’t here to hug him, Grantaire always ends up on Enjolras’s side of the bed, snuggling with the pillow that smells like him.

“Goddamnit,” Grantaire grumbles to himself after tossing and turning for a solid ten minutes. He knows he should get up and exercise or paint or do _something_ to distract himself, but he’s already so cozy and snug as a bug.

Grantaire sighs and reaches for his phone, unable to help the smile that appears when he turns it on. His screensaver is a picture of Enjolras caught unawares by the camera, and he looks absolutely ridiculous in it—hot, but still ridiculous. Any doubts Grantaire had about calling his husband this late at night immediately evaporate. The worst that could happen would be being sent to voicemail.

Let it be known that Enjolras is a Good Husband™ and picks up after only three rings.

“R?”

Grantaire breathes deeply, a little ashamed at disturbing Enjolras’s rest. His voice is husky, like he woke up just to answer the phone.

“Um, hi, oh God, you should go back to sleep.”

“You called, so of course I had to answer. I can sleep on the train tomorrow.”

“I- can you do me a favor?”

“As long as I don’t have to get out of bed.”

Grantaire can’t resist another sappy grin.

“How was your day?”

“You can’t seriously be calling me past midnight to ask me how my day was.”

He huffs, “Just humor me. I like listening to your voice… that sounded a lot less stupid in my mind, I swear.”

On the other end, Enjolras laughs quietly.

“Okay then. I woke up to my husband’s adorable texts, which I read, smiley emojis and all. He’s really cute, did you know that?”

Grantaire feels himself blush. Even after years of marriage, Enjolras can still make him flustered.

“I might’ve had the slightest inkling. You should tell me more.”

“I could go on for years about him. Gah, when his gorgeous eyes go all large and pleading when I’m trying to tell him that no, we can’t add another kitten to our family, I end up caving anyway. If only he’d show a little mercy. I have a reputation to uphold!”

“That reputation flew out the window when you kissed me in front of all your colleagues and then proposed to me in front of all our friends, love.”

“I think it’s for the better. You make me a better person too, sweetheart. Now, after I read your texts and responded with an uncharacteristic number of emoji hearts, Combeferre and Courfeyrac forced me to eat breakfast before I gave my speech at the convention center.”

“Tell them I love them for taking care of you, please.”

“Hah. I did that already.”

“Am I getting predictable?” Grantaire asks, letting his head sink down into Enjolras’s pillow once again.

“If you are, it’s only in the best way possible.”

That’s an acceptable answer, a good one even.

Enjolras continues talking about his morning, and when he gets around to telling Grantaire about what he had for lunch, Grantaire starts feeling the ache deeply.

“I miss you a lot, Enj.”

“I miss you just as much, if not more. It’s only been a few days, but I haven’t seen your lovely face in high res since then, and I can’t wait to see it again.”

“You can if you come back to me faster.”

“Just one more day, my love.”

Grantaire will take what he can get, and he begins to feel a lot calmer just listening to Enjolras’s murmurs in his ear. His husband is a great orator, who can bring entire crowds to their knees with his voice, but Grantaire loves it most when Enjolras gets all soft and intimate with it. This voice is the same one he uses after he makes love to Grantaire; he doesn’t use it with anyone else, a fact that Grantaire holds close to his heart.

Slowly, he relaxes into the springy mattress, letting the story lull him to sleep. On the other end of the line, Enjolras hears Grantaire’s breathing even out and smiles to himself.

“I love you,” he says, only getting a soft snore in response, before hanging up.

It’s a good thing Enjolras told his boss that he would be leaving a day early after that last conference.

* * *

When he gets back home, Enjolras notices that the apartment is quiet, which means that his husband is either out or still asleep. Hopefully it’s the latter.

“Meow.”

“Oh, I should feed you guys.”

He takes a slight detour to feed and pet their gang of cats before tiptoeing to the bedroom. There, Enjolras notices Grantaire snoozing away in their bed and just has to take a moment to appreciate the sight he has been deprived of for the past few days. He notes with amusement that Grantaire is curled around his pillow, cheek squished against it and a peaceful smile on his face.

Not wanting to rouse his husband, Enjolras quickly changes out of his suit and into a worn T-shirt and sweatpants, slipping under the covers to gently pull him to his chest and slide a hand over his hip. Immediately, Grantaire sighs contentedly, so Enjolras buries his nose in soft curls and inhales the familiar scent of roses.

It takes him less than a minute to fall asleep again.

* * *

Grantaire wakes up feeling well-rested for the first time this week before registering the delicious warmth at his back and the weight against his belly. Jolting awake, he turns, only to be faced by his husband’s sleeping face. Did he come back early just for Grantaire?

No matter the reason, Grantaire can just take the time to appreciate the way Enjolras looks. He barely gets to see his husband at tranquility like this. Enjolras is always up by the time Grantaire wakes, bustling around the kitchen for coffee or getting dressed hurriedly. But now, his features are relaxed, so Grantaire reaches up to brush his cheek with fingertips as light as a feather.

Enjolras stirs, mouth curling up into a smile before he even opens his eyes, and Grantaire gasps when he finds his hand suddenly held captive. He blushes deeply when Enjolras brings it to his lips, kissing his palm and then turning it over to kiss his fingers and then his wedding band.

“I’m so pathetic, y’know,” Grantaire mutters.

“Hmm? Why?”

“I can’t sleep without you holding me.”

“Oh, darling, if I could, I wouldn’t leave you alone for a single night.”

“I know, but I’m also aware that you’ll have many more business trips in the future.”

Enjolras sighs, “Unfortunately.”

“So… in the meantime, you should cuddle me for the rest of the day.”

“As if I wasn’t already going to do that anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally anything you're willing to give me is welcome! Kudos, comments, etc...
> 
> You can find my Tumblr [here](http://cx-shhhh.tumblr.com/)! I post a lot of memes and stuff, so maybe something will catch your interest. Feel free to send me an ask or rant about how adorable Grantaire is.


End file.
